


Experiments

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione experiments on Ron





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for my [ Ron/Hermione table Smutty table](http://satindollsfics.livejournal.com/5024.html)   


* * *

Ron's cock twitched as Hermione set the lube on the bed between his feet and ran her hand up his thigh.

"Ron," Hermione practically purred. "I want something…"

Hermione's fingers traced his sac and Ron arched his hips up and tried to get his hands free. Her fingers were sliding along the sensitive skin behind his balls, and when she reached his pucker she pressed lightly against it with her finger tip. Ron felt his blood heat and noted that Hermione was staring at him intently.

"I. Want. Inside. You."

Hermione's lips turned upwards and her eyes glittered with desire. She lifted her finger to her mouth, sucking on it, and slowly lowered it to trace a wet circle around his hole.

"Ron, it's my birthday," Hermione's finger danced along his cleft before sliding down to trace his balls again. "I want you to lick me, while I fuck your arse with my fingers and suck your cock."

Ron felt his stomach tighten and his eyes widened as she stared at him. He'd taken her from behind before but she'd never expressed any interest in his arse except to dig her fingers into it when he fucked her.

"Wh..ha…at?" Ron stammered and Hermione closed her hand around his shaft.

"I want to lower my pussy over your face and suck you while you fuck me with your tongue."

Ron saw the blush staining her cheeks and pushed his cock into her fist. She didn't normally talk like this but when she did it set Ron on fire—to hear his bookworm…his Hermione talk so dirty did things to him. He wanted to taste her but he couldn't deny he was apprehensive about her putting her fingers inside him. It was her birthday and this was what she wanted and damn it all if he wasn't going to give it to her.

"Merlin," Ron sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "All right..yeah…want to taste you."

Ron's head fell back against the pillows and he licked his lips as Hermione crawled up and over his body. She knelt on the bed, her knees on either side of his head, and he could smell the musky scent of her arousal.

"Release my arms," Ron growled as he darted his tongue out to lap at her folds.

Hermione moaned softly and complied—Ron slid his hands around her, spreading apart her folds, and he felt her hair brush his stomach as she leaned over to lap at the head of his cock.

Ron moaned as she licked him, circling the tip of his shaft with her tongue, and he stiffed slightly when he felt something cool against his pucker. He circled her clit with the tip of his tongue and sucked it between his lips as she rocked on top of him. He should have been prepared but he wasn't. Hermione's mouth closed over the head of his shaft just as her finger pressed inside him. Ron groaned around her clit and felt a searing heat burning in his stomach as until she pushed past the tight ring of muscles.

Hermione was holding him in her mouth, tonguing the underside of his shaft, and she gave Ron several moments to get use to the invasion of her finger. He blew on her clit as he tried to relax, causing her to moan around his shaft, and when she crooked her finger slightly and hit something inside him he whimpered.

"Fuck."

Hermione took it as a sign to begin moving her mouth along his erection, sucking the hard flesh, and Ron didn't even flinch when she added a second finger inside him. She was moaning as he drove his tongue deep in her pussy and he was only vaguely aware that he was rocking back and forth between the wetness of her mouth and her fingers.

The sound of sucking filled the room and mingled with the smell of sex that seemed to permeate the air around them. Ron lapped at her pussy as she fucking him, not bothering to hide the moan that he let escape each time she hit something inside him with her fingers, and he began sucking on her clit hard.

Ron could feel the wetness against his tongue increasing and knew she was close. Stars exploded behind his eyelids as she added a third finger in his arse and sucked the base of his cock hard. He felt the heat flowing through him, pouring from his stomach all the way to his fingertips, and he blindly thrust his hips upward. He circled Hermione's clit with the tip of his tongue and worked two fingers deep inside her as she bobbed faster along his length. The vibration from her moans were sending him spiraling out of control and his balls tightened and rose against his shaft.

"Gonna…fuck…come…"

Ron crooked his fingers inside Hermione's pussy to hit the spot she'd spent so long telling him about and nipped her clit with his teeth. He felt her pussy tighten around his fingers, contracting and pulsing as she came, and when she sucked just the tip of his cock between her lips he felt his release pulling him over the edge. Hermione descended down his shaft with her mouth, holding him deep in the heat and wetness, and she crooked all three fingers inside him. He spilled into her mouth, loving the way she swallowed as she took every drop, and with a hoarse shout of pleasure he fell back against the sheets.

Ron felt Hermione take her fingers from his arse, he felt her roll off him to his side, and he whimpered when he opened his eyes to find her licking her lips.

"Blimey," Ron panted. "Accio Lube indeed!"


End file.
